


Gencioctober Drabbles

by REntertainment



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gencioctober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: I decided to participate in this event that someone invented in tumblr :3 hope you like it! :D





	1. Midnight Dicussion

“Lúcio?” Genji asks shyly while entering their quarters in the Watchpoint.

“What do you want, _idiota_?” the musician asks angrily. “I told you, you’re not sleeping here tonight!” he’s facing away from the ninja, after all, he’s really pissed at him.

“ _Koibito_ , please.” He receives no answer and sighs, looking at the immobile body over their bed. “Listen, I like being around Satya, she’s kind and-”

“How can you be kind to the person working for Vishkar?!” the musician shouts, launching a pillow against Genji. “Don’t you know what they’ve done to my people!?”

“She’s not Vishkar, Lúcio.” Genji answers calmly. “And even if she was, she wants a better world for everyone and-”

“ _Besteria!_ ” he shouts jumping out of the bed. “She and her corporation made us slaves! We were only cheap labor work!” he shouts bearing his teeth at Genji. “Don’t come here and say that’s the kind of society that she thinks is better for everyone!”

“I never said that.” Genji answers trying to keep his cool. “She, as a person, as an individual and as part of Overwatch, wants a better world.” Genji gives a step forward and sighs. “I repeat Lúcio, she’s not Vishkar, she’s only working for them.”

“I know how Vishkar works! My father worked for them remember?!” the musician finally shouts, his words echoing all around the base. “Where do you think my gun came from, huh?! Why do you think I became a musician in the first place?! Poverty! Famine! Injustice! All of that and more was desolating Rio! And to top everything, Vishkar came with its shit and promised us a better place to live!”

“ _Mouii!_ ” Genji exclaims stepping forward again. “I just talked to her about the mission! It’s not like I was flirting or anything!”

“If you’re my boyfriend you can’t speak with her!” the other one shouts desperate. “If you respect me, if you **love** me-!”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Genji finally snaps with a growl. “I didn’t know we were in **that** kind of relationship, mister I-don’t-care-who-you-talk-to!”

“So, what?! My anger is unimportant?!” Lúcio shouts offended. “Well thanks for telling me!”

“I never said that!” Genji replies harshly. “Listen, Lúcio.” He starts after taking a deep breath. “Satya is part of Vishkar, that’s a fact. Vishkar did horrible things, that’s true too. But Overwatch is not in position to deny any help, especially against Talon or Vishkar itself.”

“Wait, what?” Lúcio asks taken aback. “Vishkar? But why-?”

“Satya.” Genji answers with a sigh. “She was present when Calado exploded, she thinks her boss had something to do with it, and of course, everything that company has done not only in Rio, but in other places.”

Lúcio is staring at the cyborg, panting softly.

“Satya is not the villain, Lúcio.” Genji mumbles while turning around. “She’s a tool, her Autism makes her the best at what she does, that’s everything she is for Vishkar.”

“But then why is she helping them?!” the musician asks confused. “She shouldn’t work for them! She should-!”

“Vishkar showed Satya other face, one that actually took her to a better life.” Genji says with a sad face. “Precisely because she is the perfect tool for them, she’s been educated and raised by Vishkar, they’re the only thing she has known that praises her work and helps her, that didn’t put her aside because of her condition.” Before exiting, he looks at Lúcio and sighs. “There are many ways of repression, Lúcio. Put a toad in boiling water and it’ll jump out right away, put it in when it’s cold and the toad will stay there, even if it’s boiling.”

“Zennyatta said that?” the musician asks folding his arms.

“Nah, a dude from a movie did, but it’s a good analogy. Would you be able to go against the only people who have treated you relatively good? Would you risk the only employment you’ve ever had?” Genji sighs and turns to Lúcio. “I’m not saying that your anger is invalid or stupid, you have all reason and right to be angry at Vishkar, even maybe to Satya, but for harmony’s and missions’ sake, keep your anger at a level where you can channel it to the fight at hand.”

They stay silent for a while, Genji sighs and exits the room.

“Good night, capoeira boy.” He says with a small smile on his face.

“Good night, ninja boy.” The other replies with a sigh. “I’m sorry for shouting at you… you were doing your job and-”

“Don’t worry, I should’ve thought about how us talking would’ve made you feel and-”

“I mean sure, but if it’s necessary, I guess it’s understandable-”

“But I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable because you are so good to me too and I feel-”

“Listen, let me be angry, I promise that I will only be angry at her because, let’s face it, she calls me a thief and a scoundrel, and-”

“I promise that I’ll talk to her too, she can’t be calling you like that when the rebellion was necessary, and you freed your people from a lot of bad things, but she’ll need a lot of time to adjust to the idea that Vishkar is not as good as she thinks, and she’ll never cease to believe that freedom is the same as anarchy, so-”

“We’ll never be friends, Genji. But I promise I’ll try to be civil at her.”

“And I promise I’ll protect you from her words whenever necessary.”

They kiss each other goodnight and hug tightly.

“I need some time, I’m sorry.”

“No problem, see you tomorrow.” And with that, the cyborg leaves the room, happy that at least, his boyfriend is not angry anymore, at least with him.


	2. A Nice Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio has a small chat with Satya, maybe she's not as bad as he thought... but you need more than just a pot of food to right ages of very important wrongs.

Overwatch, being the undercover agency it is now, has a very weird mission assignment method. Whoever is available is sent there. Because of this, sometimes D.Va and Reinhardt end on one team, giving the mission a nice ending…

Or sometimes all healers are already busy and agents like Morrison or Mei need to function as healers and tanks.

And sometimes you get great team compositions but the chemistry among them is not that good, and today was like this.

Lúcio, Satya, Tracer, Wrecking Ball, Winston and Ana just arrive to the Watchpoint in Gibraltar. The mission was a bit tense, especially when Satya asked for healing and Ana was a bit away from her, so Lúcio had to help, but after Genji talked to both, they made an agreement to be more civil to one another, or at least, try to be as most as they can.

“Good work on the field everyone.” Ana congratulates the team with a tired smile. “That was a very hard payload to escort but all of you did great in your roles and I appreciate that.” Everyone gives a tired cheer and they go to their separate ways.

Well… most of them at least.

Satya starts her way to the kitchen… the same way Lúcio is going, she’s staring at him, making the musician shuffle uncomfortably.

“What is it?” he finally asks after five minutes of staring. “Do I have a monkey on my face?”

“Your beard is not symmetric.” She answers a bit disgusted.

“Well, I didn’t have time to shave in the morning.” He answers while scratching his chin.

“That’s still irresponsibility, I’m amazed you can keep your career as musician.” The woman says while looking away, the boy only growls and walks faster, leaving her behind. “You do know that’s futile, right? We are going to the same place!” The boy didn’t answer, making the woman sigh a bit frustrated.

Suddenly, Lúcio’s phone starts ringing, he picks up and smiles broadly.

 _“¡Meu amor! ¿Como Você está?_ ” the boy chimes, his tiredness fading away.

“ _Subete ga yoidesu, arigatō_.” The cyborg answers with a tired voice. “I’m starving, would you mind preparing something to eat?” the cyborg asks while letting out a sigh.

“Sure thing, what would you like?” the musician asks while entering the kitchen.

“I’m so hungry I could eat a whole pot of ramen.” After hearing the grunt from his boyfriend, he chuckles and sighs. “A homemade ramen with no chemicals, hand-made soba noodles, balance between veggies and meat and a nice broth made of chicken.”

“Well… How about a Moqueca? I can make enough for the whole team!” Lúcio says with a broad smile.

“Hey guys!” Genji shouts excited. “Do you want some Moqueca? Lúcio’s cooking!” Everyone starts cheering and Genji laughs wholeheartedly. “I think that’s what we all need, sweetheart. Thanks.”

“I love you, ninja boy.” Lúcio says with a wide smile.

“I love you too, capoeira boy.” The cyborg answers and hangs up.

“Aight! Time to get dirty!” he declares while clapping his hands together and, ironically, washes his hands.

He takes out the prawns, some limes, garlic, coconut oil, onion springs, onions, a red pepper, chilli flakes, paprika, plum tomatoes, coconut milk, coriander and rice.

“I didn’t know you cook.” Satya says a bit impressed.

“Yeah, well… you never asked.” He answers while peeling the prawns. “But I do like to cook, I learned after getting out of Rio. Making someone cook for me or… you know… making stuff for me is… ugh…” he shivers a bit and sighs, he’s about to say something but he shakes his head and keeps peeling prawns.

“So, you’re not a spoiled artist?” the woman asks while taking out a book from a backpack she has.

“I definitely hope not.” He answers a bit annoyed.

They spend the next hour in silence, while the prawns marinated in lime juice and a bit of chopped garlic and the rice got steamed. Lúcio is looking from time to time at Satya, sometimes he caught her staring at him, sometimes he didn’t.

“What is it, miss Vaswani?” he asks a bit irritated. “Is my beard bothering you that much?”

“Your dreadlocks aren’t symmetric either, they are falling at different heights. Your colors are too strident and the way you chopped the garlic wasn’t methodical.” She answers without hesitation, gaining a frustrated sigh from Lúcio.

“What are you doing here then?” he asks while checking the rice and setting it aside. “If I bother you so much, why are you looking at me.”

“Because I’m trying to find a reason why Genji appreciates you so much.” The woman answers with a nod.

“Oh… uh… I mean… why would you like to know?” he asks a bit confused.

“He said you have a lot of good things, I’m trying to find such things.” She replies bluntly. “Although… I’m still not sure if love actually blinds people.”

“Well, fortunately I’m not trying to be your boyfriend.” He answers while frying the onions. “If you want to know why Genji likes me, you should ask him instead of staring at me.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Satya asks confused.

“What are-” Lúcio stops his words and sighs. “Yes, yes it does. Generally, staring is not polite.”

“Why?” the woman asks confused.

“Uhm… is uh… is a social rule, there’s no a real reason for it? At least not that I know of.” He answers while adding the spices.

“So, you follow social rules with no real base, but you don’t want Vish-”

“Please, let’s avoid that topic.” The musician interrupts rapidly. “The only thing I’m going to say, is that it’s a different thing. Social rules try to make our existence a bit more peaceful, give some order, what Vishkar wants is… well… explode a whole building to make his plans the only ones that are on the playing field.” Satya looks at the Brazilian and he sighs. “Genji told me why you’re helping us, he said you were there when the other company that wanted to help Rio exploded.”

“Yes, I know. And I know coincidences are not plausible.” She answers with a sigh. “I was told by Lena that I should apologize when I make someone feel bad, so… I’m sorry, for staring, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Apology accepted.” Lúcio answers surprised. “Uhm… would you like-?”

“Yes, I’d love it.” She answers with a smile, but rapidly fades and turns into a confusion face. “Oh, I should’ve let you finish your question, right?”

“It’s the best way to know what the other person was about to ask, yes.” Lúcio answers with a chuckle. “But yes, I was going to ask you if you wanted some food.”

“Shall I ask Ana and the rest of the team?” the Indian asks with a smile.

“There should be enough for everyone… I’m just not sure if Wrecking Ball or Winston would eat prawns.” He answers while scratching his chin. “But go ahead and ask Lena and Ana, it should be ready shortly.”

The Indian nods and walks out of the kitchen, leaving the Brazilian time to finish the meal.

After a while, the rice and sauce are ready to be served, the prawns are white and a delicious, spicy smell is filling the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes, everyone starts entering the kitchen.

“ _Koibito!_ ” Genji shouts hugging the musician tightly. “Thank you so much!”

“It’s nothing, _meu amor_.” He answers with a giggle. “Now, wash yourselves, dinner’s ready.”

Everyone starts eating and chatting, grunting every time they take a spoonful of rice filled with the coconut sauce. Drinking soda, fresh water or lemonade.

“Where’s Satya?” Lúcio asks confused. “She said she wanted a plate.”

“Must be in her room, luv.” Lena answers with a shrug. “She normally does this, after all, she feels better when alone.”

“I see… well, there’s no more food for you guys! Leave something to Satya!” everyone grunts and laughs, except Genji, he’s just smiling proudly.

After washing the dishes, Lúcio slowly walks to Satya’s room and knocks.

“Who is it?” the woman asks from her room.

“Uhm… Lúcio, I uh… everyone already left in case you’re still hungry.” He answers fidgeting his feet a bit. “Or do you want me to bring the plate here?”

The door slides to a side, revealing the Indian woman with more comfortable clothes than her usual white and blue suit.

“I am able to serve myself, thank you.” She answers with a smile and walks to the kitchen, leaving Lúcio with a smile, he just nods and walks to his quarters where Genji is already waiting for him.

Since they had the night free, the couple decided to stay in bed, Genji tending to his katana and Lúcio composing something for his new album on his laptop.

“I’m proud of you, _boku no hana_.” The ninja says with a loving tone.

“Hm?” the Brazilian takes off his earphones and looks at the Japanese a bit confused. “What did you say?”

“I’m proud of you, you seem to have a more civil relationship with Satya.” He says with a smile. “Have you been thinking of what I’ve told you?”

“I mean… she doesn’t seem to be a bad person, that’s for sure.” The musician concedes with a shrug. “Still on my blacklist, it’s going to take more than just a little chat to get out of there.”

“Well… at least you gave her the chance to talk and you gave yourself the chance to listen.” He answers with a smile. “It’s a start.”

“I guess so.” The younger says with another shrug and puts his earphones on again.

Some more minutes pass, Genji is now meditating and Lúcio is getting ready to get a shower, he already has his shirt and pants off. He’s about to take his boxers away but someone knocks on the door.

Genji opens his eyes and looks at the door, then at Lúcio who is shuffling to get into his pants.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take it.” The Japanese says with a smile. “You go shower, you need it.”

“What? Do I stink?” the Brazilian asks with a smirk.

“Your stench is unbearable.” Genji answers with a chuckle, receiving a playful and soft punch from the younger boy. “Just kidding, you’re almost naked, I just-”

“You don’t want anyone else seeing these guns?” Lúcio asks proudly while flexing a bit.

“Just go get a shower.” Genji says while playfully pushing his boyfriend to the washroom and he walks to the door. He puts the code to slide the door away, revealing Satya, with her usual smile, proud and elegant.

“Hello, Genji.” She says with a nod. “How are you?”

“I’m doing fine, Satya, thanks for asking.” Genji answers with a short bow. “How about you?”

“I’m fine, as well, thanks.” She sighs, keeping her stoic stance. “I’d like to talk with Lúcio, if you’re not busy.”

“Oh, well, he just got into the shower.” Genji shrugs and scratches the back of his head. “But I can tell him to go see you and-”

“There’s no need, thank you. I just wanted to tell him that his cooking lacks some technique and his flavors are still immature, nevertheless, his dish was delicious, truly brought a piece of Brazil to us.” She says with a proud smile. “I was going to offer some cooking lessons myself, if he wishes to take them, of course.”

Genji’s eyes are opened wide in surprise, then he chuckles a bit.

“Uh… sure, I mean… I’ll give him your message, I’m glad you two are… are being a bit more civil to each other.” He comments with a thumbs up. “ _Ommedetou_.”

“Thanks. Congratulate your boyfriend on my behalf too, please?” after Genji nods, Satya smiles and turns away, walking slowly away.

“It’s incredible what food can do…” Genji mutters while looking at the washroom, water is heard flowing inside and Lúcio is singing a samba, probably dancing. He closes the door and sighs.

“I’m proud of you, _koibito_!” Genji shouts with a smile abruptly stopping the other’s song.

“Why’s that?” the other asks confused.

“For wanting a change.” The ninja answers sitting again to meditate. “Satya wants to help you refine your cooking, she said she’d be glad to help you.” Some minutes of silence pass by, only broken by the shower’s sound. Lúcio comes out, his hair dripping wet and a thoughtful look on his face.

“Uhm… thanks, I’ll consider it.” He responds shyly and sighs. “She’s still-”

“Never said you were BFFs, Lúcio, I’m just glad you’re doing an effort.” The cyborg answers, his eyes still closed.

Lúcio sighs and smiles, putting another towel around his hair and lays down.

“I think… me too.” He whispers and closes his eyes, relaxing and eventually sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some headcannons I think I need to explain.
> 
> 1\. I think Genji still eats, his armor is not a replace to his body, is just a life supporting system, so he still need to drink and eat like anyone else.  
> 2\. Lúcio's dreadlocks doesn't seem to be braided, they might be in some sort of elastic plastic tube? I dunno, but he can shower completely.


	3. Dance With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's been out for two months and he's nowhere to be found. This leaves Lúcio sad and worried.

It’s late at night, and Ana is celebrating her birthday, everyone was invited and, of course, they could bring a plus one if the wanted to.

It was great to see everyone have a nice time and a great meal, of course, the music was in charge of Lúcio, the only official DJ on the Watchpoint.

He kept on playing the whole dinner and even more music for the cake time, he’s preparing everything for the dance when Lena gets near to him.

“Oi, Lúcio, luv.” She says with a shy smile. “Uh… May I ask you a favor?”

“Anything for Overwatch’s best!” he answers with a cheerful smile. “What is it, Lena?”

“Well, luv. You see… today’s also my anniversary with Emily, I didn’t have time to make a present for her and I remembered she always wanted to have a slow dance with me! Sort of like… High School prom?”

“Uh… well… I-”

“I wanna request a song, luv. Sorry.” Lena says rapidly. “I forgot you’re not from around.”

“No problem, sure. Which song-?”

“Every Time We Touch, slow version, please?” Lúcio sighs and nods with a smile. “Thanks, luv! Did you already eat somethin’? I’d hate to see you starving!”

“I just brought something, Lena.” Zennyatta answers with a soft tone. “Now, why don’t you join the others?” the pilot cheers and hugs Lúcio again, thanking him and blinking away.

“I sense uneasiness on you, Young dos Santos. Is everything alright?” Zennyatta asks while offering a plate filled with food.

“I uh… yeah, everything’s fine.” Lúcio answers while adding more songs to the playlist.

“It’s weird not to see Genji around you.” The monk says a bit puzzled. “What happened?”

“He uh… he had to go somewhere else.” Lúcio sighs and stands up, plugging his laptop to the speakers. “There’s a mission and-”

“Young dos Santos, we both know where Genji is.” Zennyatta says with a sigh. “Or well, at least where he is not. I just wanted to make sure he told you before leaving.”

“…The answer’s obvious, isn’t it?” Lúcio whispers with a sigh. “But then again, I clearly keep secrets from him, right? If he keeps them from me, it’s because I keep some from him.”

“Really?” the omnic asks confused.

“No. I always tell him everything, I even accepted I have a crush on Hanna, he said he has one with Angela. I told him I used to pee my bed until I was 9 and he said he stopped doing that when he was 12! We tell each other everything!” Lúcio answers angrily at the monk, but then he takes a deep breath. “Whatever he’s doing I… I hope is worth it.”

“I know for a fact that there’s nothing more important for him than you.” Then he thinks for a moment and shakes his head. “His health and wellbeing apart.”

“I just… I didn’t need a whole explanation, you know?” Lúcio says while taking the microphone. “He should’ve at least warned me that he was going to take two months or more.” He clears his throat and flashes a smile. “Hey what’s up everybody!”

The crowd starts cheering wildly, Hanna clapping and howling.

“Lúcio.”

“Give it up, for the birthday gran- I-I mean birthday girl, Ana!” he says with a broad smile, making everyone laugh a bit. “I prepared a playlist ready for you to enjoy! I hope you’re having a great time and that the food was delicious!”

“Lúcio, please you don’t have to-”

“Let’s hear a cheer from everybody!” he says his voice breaking a bit, but he holds it up and chuckles a bit. “Sorry, I need a bit of water. Hip, hip, horray!” everyone echoes his cheer trice while he takes a sip of his water. “Alright everyone, I hope you’re having a great time! Be right back!” Lúcio turns the microphone off and runs away.

“Lúcio, wait!” Zennyata tries to reach out to him but he’s not fast enough, instead he follows him outside.

It’s a cold night, at least for coastal standards, the moon is big and bright, the waves crashing against the base and the wind blowing softly.

“Lúcio!” Zennyatta shouts trying to find the elusive DJ, until he hears sobbing and cries. “There you are.” The omnic says with a smile and floats to him. “Why do you corner yourself like this?”

“I just want to be left alone, please?” the younger one asks while crying. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Genji hasn’t left you, I’m sure of that.”

“Have you talked to him?” Lúcio asks, looking up, after not receiving an answer he frowns. “Have you?”

“Of course not.” Zennyatta answers a bit concerned. “Lúcio, he’s alright, I can sense it.”

“Thanks for telling me.” The DJ answers while standing up, wiping his tears away. “But he better be prepared for a very good argument ‘cause-”

“I deserve it?” both agents rapidly turn to the voice. “I’m sorry, it was something of big urgency.” Genji’s armor is bruised, half his faceplate is missing, he has bullet holes all over his armor and he’s carrying someone over his shoulders.

“¿ _Que porra_?” Lúcio shouts alarmed and runs to him. “Genji, what happened?”

“An infiltration mission gone wrong… oh by the way, he’s Hanzo.” He says while pointing at the man on his back.

“I’m going for my Amplifier!” Lúcio shouts while starting to run to his quarters.

“Young dos Santos! I can-” Zennyatta can’t finish his sentence because Lúcio is already long gone.

“I love this boy.” Genji whispers with a loving tone, but then grunts when he feels a big ache around his body, he looks at Zennyatta who’s only staring at him, a dark orb floating around him.

“Why. Didn’t. You. Tell. Lúcio?” the omnic asks slowly, the ache going up every second.

“Because he would’ve wanted to come with me and-” he grunts again and nods. “Alright, alright! I’ll apologize!” The orb becomes a golden one that starts healing and repairing Genji, another one floats to Hanzo, slowly healing him too.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Lúcio shouts while skating rapidly to them, his healing beats healing them a bit faster.

“Please, calm down, Young dos Santos. They’ll be alright.” Zennyatta answers with a peaceful tone.

“Lúcio.” Genji whispers lovingly. “ _Boku no Hana, watshi no-_ ”

“Where the fuck were you?! I was worried sick you know?!” Lúcio shouts while crying, startling both cyborgs. “TWO MONTHS, GENJI! TWO MONTHS!”

“I-I’m sorry, _koibito_. It was for good reasons and-”

“Fuck you! What if I wanted to go?! You need someone to heal you! To support you!” he points at Hanzo who is now breathing slowly, but stable. “Look at this! Look at you!”

“Lúcio, please, calm-”

“Don’t!” Lúcio and Zenyatta shout, startling the cyborg again.

“Why won’t you let me help you? You’re not alone anymore! I love you!” Lúcio says, slowly skating to Genji and hugs him tight, starting to cry over his chest plate. “Never leave me alone like this alright?”

Genji smiles and hugs him back.

“Alright, I’m sorry. I love you too.” He takes out his face piece and smiles at Lúcio. “So… no welcoming kiss?”

Lúcio looks up and smiles, kissing the cyborg softly on the lips.

“Come one, Ana’s birthday is today.” Lúcio whispers while taking Genji’s hand. “And there’s a slow dance I want to have with you.”

“I’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” Zennyatta says with his trademark soft tone. “Go, your boyfriend needs you.

There is going to be a lot of paperwork and maybe even hard to answer questions. But that will come later, right now. Genji and Lúcio are sharing a dance and their first long kiss in two months.


	4. My Beautiful Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is not in bed with Lúcio, where could've that ninja gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one because I wanted to make some fluffy stuff x3

Nights can be uneasy on the Watchpoint. Nightmares of some people’s lives never really leave, dreams that seem to be too real, traumas left unattended for a long time, things done in the past that were never spoken, sometimes the lights are still turned on, even late at night.

This is one of those days.

“ _Meu amor?_ ” Lúcio whispers when not feeling Genji at his side. “Genji?” he stretches and checks the clock. It’s 2:35 am.

He stands up and rubs his eyes, slowly walking out of his quarters, then running back to get at least a pair of shorts on.

He walks around the base, finding Reinhardt on his way.

“ _Guten Morgen,_ Lúcio. What are you doing so early?” the man asks with a smile and a mug of chocolate in his hand.

“Looking for Genji, have you seen him?” Lúcio asks still half asleep. “He wasn’t in bed and I’m pretty sure the room wasn’t lit green.”

“Now that you mention it, I did see someone climb to the roof, must be him.” The older man says with a smile. “Unless it’s Widowmaker, then we’re in trouble.”

“I don’t… I mean Widowmaker is a sniper, right?” Lúcio shakes his head to try and wake up a bit more. “She wouldn’t try mano a mano combat, would she?”

“And she’s never alone.” Reinhardt sighs and offers his mug to Lúcio. “Want some bitter chocolate? It should wake you up.”

“Nah, man. Thanks” Lúcio answers with a yawn. “I’m good, thanks.” With a nod the Crusader walks back into the kitchen and sits, sipping his chocolate and smiling with nostalgia.

Following the man’s lead, Lúcio slowly makes his way to the roof, no one else seems to be awake, or at least out of his rooms. When the fresh breeze hits him, he shivers a bit but shrugs it off and walks out.

“Genji? Genji!” He shouts while walking. “I promise that if instead of a sexy Japanese ninja I get a hot French sniper I’m going to be really mad!”

“I won’t deny Widowmaker is hot.” Genji concedes while standing up and slowly walking to Lúcio. “I’m here, _koibito_.”

“Good morning, _minha pequena flor_.” Lúcio mutters, his eyes slowly closing. “How’s it going?”

“Better than you, I suppose?” Genji chuckles and helps Lúcio lay down. “What are you doing up here?”

“I was trying to find you…” the musician whispers his answer as he cuddles against the cyborg’s body. “What are you doing here?”

“Stargazing.” Genji answers with a sigh. “It’s calming, knowing that out there is something that is, not eternal, but at least one of the most long-lived things out there, a star, burning for ages and ages.” He sighs and hugs Lúcio with one arm and he puts the other behind his head.

“In…teres…ting…” Lúcio mumbles while starting to softly snore.

“But I guess I shouldn’t focus so much on the sky…” Genji whispers while kissing his boyfriend on his forehead. “I already have the most beautiful of stars right here, with me.” Lúcio is already sound asleep, but he smiles anyways, Genji chuckles and slowly closes his eyes, hoping nightmares will eventually go away.


	5. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji might have a chance to recover his body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't follow this day's prompt because I didn't now what to write about those nwnUuu so I went with Armor :3

Genji must receive a monthly check up, to make sure his vitals aren’t changing, that his body is functional and that his armor is not falling apart. Normally, this takes around an hour or so, but this time, not only Angela is the one checking him, Satya is also helping.

“Maybe if we replace this plate with hard light, he could move faster, since it’d be less weight.” The Indian comments with an interested spark in her eyes.

“Maybe, but is it hard enough? Remember that he’s in the front lines of attack alongside Reinhardt or Hanna.” The doctor whispers a bit concerned.

“But is he alright?” Lúcio asks a bit worried. “I just need to know that.”

“Well, he definitely is not in bad shape, his diet is balanced, he keeps himself hydrated… overall he’s healthy.” Angela says with a proud smile. “You’re keeping him in good shape, Lúcio.”

“Some hours at the gym, balanced diet and a lot of s- I-I mean fun. Funny things we do together, right?” Lúcio answers with a slight blush and a nervous laugh and a sigh from Genji.

“Yes, whatever you say, Lúcio.” Genji chuckles and slowly stands up. “Are we done?”

“Is it really necessary to keep his armor on?” Satya asks a bit confused. “While its design is exquisite, I’m afraid it could make his everyday life a bit… harder, maybe?”

“You’re not wrong, Satya.” Genji answers whit a sigh, taking off his faceplate. “But if I take it out, my vitals could be endangered! My skin… well… let’s just say that Hanzo knows the assassin’s work a bit too well.”

“But not well enough, you’re still alive.” The Indian answers with a sigh. “I understand, it is a fragile topic, I shouldn’t speak of it.” She grunts. “But maybe we can come up with a way to keep your vitals, give you skin and-”

“With what? More surgery?” Angela asks horrified. “No, Satya! Genji already went through a lot!” the Swiss doctor roars and puts herself between the two. “The process for Genji was beyond painful! We were on a rush and-!”

“I would sedate him!” Satya interrupts. “I’m not some savage, heartless beast, Angela!”

“Girls!” Lúcio shouts getting everyone’s attention. “Genji is right here. You. Can. Ask. Him!” he points with his hand at his boyfriend, who simply shrugs.

“If this surgery goes wrong and it hurts me instead of helping me, undoing it would be worse and harder, not only affecting me, but everyone around. Specially Angela, Hanzo and Lúcio.” He slowly walks to his boyfriend and smiles. “I wouldn’t want that for anyone, especially not if my armor keeps me alive without any trouble.”

“But think of all the freedom you could have!” Satya says confused. “Isn’t what you’re looking for? Freedom?”

“Freedom is not only a physical state, it’s also a mental one.” Genji answers with a nod. “If a person can go anywhere, but his mind doesn’t allow him to go away from home, he’s trapped by his own mind! I am trapped within this armor, yes. But I’m free of mind, I am with Lúcio, my brother is once more at my side, I have a team of people watching my back.” He smiles and hugs the younger boy by his waist. “I’m happy and at peace.”

“We could only try with one part of your body.” Satya says, obviously tense. “We can try with other parts little by little if it works!”

“But the danger is still there, Satya.” Angela answers with a defeated sigh. “And the repercussions could be catastrophic!”

Everyone stays silent for a while and then the Indian nods and walks away.

“Is she mad?” Genji asks worried. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t be,” Angela grunts, obviously angry. “She wasn’t here to hear you scream, to see you struggle with yourself, she wasn’t here to hear you cry when you were having nightmares!” she shouts while shaking in anger. “Who does she think she is?!”

“A scientist.” Genji answers with a concerned look. “Don’t worry about it, alright Angela? I’m sure she won’t do anything against our will.”

“I hope so, but anything weird that happens in your body, you come see me immediately, you understand?” the doctor asks while pointing at the ninja with a pen.

“As always, Doctor Ziegler.” Genji concedes with a smile. The woman nods and walks away, still whispering offended and offensive words.

“… I’m still amazed we can actually have sex with this thing on.” Lúcio mutters while poking at the other’s armor, gaining a loud laugh from him.

“You’re incredible! Now come on, those hours at the gym are waiting for us!” the Japanese exclaims while pulling his boyfriend to the Infirmary’s exit.

The walk through the base, chitchatting and joking about various topics such as Tracer’s latest “Monster Accident” or “Hanna’s Crush” until they found Hanzo entering the gym as well.

“Hanzo! I didn’t know you were awake.” The cyborg says surprised. “How are you? Are you feeling better?”

“Very much, thanks.” Hanzo answers with a nod. “Who is this young man?” the archer asks while cocking an eyebrow.

“Hello, I’m Lúcio Correia dos Santos and I’m Genji’s boyfriend.” The musician offers his hand, but the archer only looks at him with disgust, making the other retreat slowly. “Uh… well…

“Boyfriend?” Hanzo asks while looking at Genji.

“Yes, brother. Boyfriend. I’m gay.” Genji says while softly pushing Lúcio to the gym. “Things have changed a lot, Hanzo.”

“I have noticed.” The archer spits and walks away.

“W-What’s-”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Genji answers a bit irritated. “Let’s work out.”

Little by little the anger and awkwardness fade away, the couple making their own routine and focusing on their weights and repetitions.

“Nothing like a good workout to start the day, eh?” Lúcio asks wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm.

“Yeah, nothing like it.” Genji answers with a nod.

“…Do you even sweat?” Lúcio asks after a while of silence, they’re walking out of the facility and into their rooms. “I mean…”

“I do have a cooling system, and my head and legs do sweat.” The cyborg answers. “Anyways, let’s go shower, alright?” Lúcio smirks with a slight blush and nods, both chuckling eagerly.

Showers are a hard task for Genji, because he needs to take out some parts of his armor, revealing deep scars. Since he can’t get his armor wet, he must take a towel and soak it with warm water and clean himself.

Lúcio just watched him do it while getting a shower himself, he enjoys it dearly.

“Blessed be leg day.” Lúcio jokes while drying himself off, Genji chuckles absent-mindedly and sighs.

“Would you forgive me if…” Genji starts talking but shakes his head. “Never mind.”

“If you agreed on the intervention?” Lúcio finishes, a bit gloomy. “I mean… it’s not the best idea for me, but then again, I have my body at its fullest.” He sighs and grabs a towel from the nearest rack. “It’s your body, _meu amor_ , your choice.”

“But the risk is there and-”

“Listen, if you decide to do it, I’ll support you, but be sure as hell I’ll be pissed if you die.” Lúcio answers while tying the towel around his waist and taking the blower to dry his hair.

“I wouldn’t die… I hope.” The cyborg answers while rubbing his feet. “I may give Satya the chance, but I’m not sure.”

“Whatever you do, I’ll support you, just make sure it’s what you want and not a way to say I’m sorry.” Lúcio finishes while going out of the shower.

_A month later._

Hanzo and Lúcio are looking at each other, this past month has been tense, according to Genji, too many changes happening too fast.

“So, uh… wh-where have you been living-?”

“I’ve been in exile, so anywhere I could keep myself warm.” Hanzo answers cuttingly.

“Uh… and where did you find-”

“I’d rather not talk to you right now, I’m busy.” Hanzo grunts while looking away.

“…Fuck you.” Lúcio spits and looks away too.

“What did you say?” Hanzo growls threatingly.

“I said fuck you!” Lúcio answers while turning at him. “Do you think you’re the only one who’s tense?! I’m on my fucking nerves here! My boyfriend is getting his whole body redone!”

“Well, no one asked him to do it! He decided that by himself!” Hanzo roars at him, obviously controlling his movements I order to avoid hitting him.

“Well, you could’ve decided not to **butcher** him! That way we wouldn’t-!”

“The elders asked me to do it!” Hanzo roars tackling the musician. “You don’t know what it feels to be under someone else’s thumb, pressing you and-!” Lúcio hits Hanzo fully on the nose, making him lose his grip over his throat.

“WHY DO YOU THINK I AM A MUSICIAN IN THE FIRST PLACE?!” Lúcio shouts while standing. “I **decided** to rebel! I **assumed** my free will! I could’ve **died** on that rebellion but guess what?! It’s better to take the chance to **change** and make the right thing or just be **submissive** and being a monster!” Both glare at each other panting and shaking.

“Boys!” Angela comes out rapidly and glaring at both. “Shut up! You’re altering, Genji!” before they could react she adds. “He’s sedated but our brain is never fully shutdown, his unconscious is hearing you.”

“How’s it going?” Lúcio asks concerned. “Is he alright?”

“Satya was very detailed on her work, I’m really impressed, fortunately for Genji.” The musician sighs and starts sobbing. “Oh, come here.” Angela hugs him tightly and chuckles. “You’ve always been-”

“Weak.” Lúcio jolts his head to Hanzo. “You’re weak.”

“Oh, yeah?! Well, let me show-”

“That’s enough!” Angela shouts while pushing both out of the Infirmary. “You’re not allowed in here until the surgery is finished! Winston, Hammond!” both experiments come at them, the hamster in his ball.

“Yes, Angela?” Winstons asks concerned. “What is it?”

“Keep these two out of trouble, shock them if necessary.” She glares at both and sighs. “You better behave, now if you excuse me, I’ve left Satya alone enough time.” She enters the facility, taps something on her tablet and a beep is heard, a red light appearing above the door.

None of the four talked the next hours, everyone tense and worried about Genji. Sometimes, others would come and check on them, offering themselves to bring food, water or just a bit of chitchat while they waited.

Finally, after what it seemed to be an eternity. Someone came out of the surgery room.

A tall, thin man. Fair skin covered in scars, his raven hair short and spiky like when he was a youngster. His eyes sparkling with life.

“Hello, Lúcio, Hanzo.” Genji greets with tears in his eyes. “I’m… I’m better than ever.”


	6. Grave Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short visit to Genji's gravestone in Hanamura.

Graveyards have always had a weird aura around them. You know that whoever is lying there, at least their bodies, are in peace. But, at the same time, you know there are people who miss them, widows, daughters, parents, everyone who ever met those people miss them until they join the death.

Here’s an interesting question. What happens when death is a lie? What happens when those who were thought lost were just away?

“Hanzo hates me.” Genji sighs while looking at the grave. “With all of his heart, Lúcio.”

“Well, I hate him more.” The musician answers bitterly. “He did all of this to you!”

“But it wasn’t his will, he just did what he thought was right.” The cyborg answers with a sigh, looking at his arm. 3D-printed flesh, 3D-printed muscles. “You didn’t know the clan elders, vicious and cruel.”

“He had a choice!” Lúcio answers a bit angry. “He could’ve rebel and-”

“He couldn’t.” Genji responds sadly. “When… when you follow the rules, when you trust those who make the rules, those rules are unbreakable, they are your life.” The cyborg looks at his boyfriend and shakes his head softly. “Hanzo was one of those, he thought the elders were wise and powerful, he didn’t realize his own power until it was completely late.” He looks up and lets out a deep sigh. “I can’t imagine how hard it must’ve been to him to do this.”

“What do you mean?”

“I could see his pain, the first slash was easy for him, he thought he was just doing his job…” Genji starts with tears in his eyes. “But then, he realized it.” Genji clenches his fists and starts sobbing. “He realized he wasn’t killing a traitor or a policeman who investigates too much, he wasn’t doing any job. He was killing me.”

“Genji-”

“He let me live, because he felt guilty!” The ninja screams, tears flowing out of his eyes. “He feels guilty!”

“Genji!” Lúcio exclaims worried while hugging his boyfriend. “Calm down, calm down!”

“I forgave him long ago, Lúcio. Why won’t he forgive himself?” the ninja asks while sobbing softly. “It happened so long ago…”

They stay silent for a while, hugging each other, until Genji sighs and undoes the hug, turning to the gravestone.

“Come on, _meu amor_.” Lúcio whispers slowly walking away. “We need to- Genji?” he turns around when he doesn’t feel the Japanese’s presence, he’s still staring at the gravestone, his fists clenched. “Genji?” It happened so fast.

“ _Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!_ ” the ninja shouts, summoning his spirit dragon and slashes through the grave, destroying it.

Lúcio looks surprised and a bit afraid, he’s slightly shaking, Genji is not this violent or impulsive. Which means he’s really angry, and whenever he’s like this, bad things tend to happen.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Lúcio have a bit of a quarrel after their visit to Hanamura. Thanks Zennyatta for his "Breath then Talk" method

Shouts of anger, pain and spite are echoing all around the base, punches hard and loud are accompanying them making a heartbreaking melody, but that’s the best way Lúcio thought to channelize all Genji’s wrath, he had to take his sword away though.

“What is going on, Lúcio?” Satya asks worried at the musician. “What happened in Hanamura?”

“I’m not sure.” Lúcio answers still worried. “We went to see his grave, but I didn’t think it would affect him like this.”

“Well… maybe he’s just relieving some stress? After all, he’s been through a lot lately.” The architect sighs and looks at the musician. “He fought with Hanzo before you two left.” She turns around when he does. “They fought over… well… I don’t know, didn’t want to “be nosey”, Tracer says it’s unpolite.”

“I understand.” Lúcio nods and sighs. “He did say something about Hanzo feeling guilty.”

“You should talk to him.” Satya suggests with a shrug. “I have empirical data that proves that whenever you talk to him, he relaxes.”

“…You’ve seen us argue before?” Lúcio asks a bit confused.

“No, but Genji and I are… well… he doesn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, but I think he’s too polite to deny me any conversation.” The woman shrugs again. “I wouldn’t say we’re friends, but-”

“Don’t worry, I understand.” The young man nods to himself and awkwardly smiles at Satya. “Thanks… for the… advice? I think?”

“I hope everything goes alright.” The woman starts walking away with a regal rhythm. “Please, be careful if you’re-”

“He doesn’t have to.” Genji answers while slowly walking to them, covered in sweat, his knuckles red.

“Genji! Oh man, that…” Lúcio grunts and takes out his sonic amplifier. “Why? Just answer me, Genji. Why?” he puts on his healing aura, Genji’s hand slowly healing. “Why you didn’t tell me you and Hanzo fought before we left to Hanamura?!”

“And why would I?!” Genji shouts back. “I don’t want to worry you with my family drama!”

“Well, guess what?! From the moment I became your boyfriend, Hanzo counts as family too!” Lúcio answers stepping forward. “Why do you have to keep secrets from me?! I never keep secrets from you!”

“Because they’re nonsense!”

“Well, that **nonsense** just made you destroy a grave in Hanamura’s cemetery and I’m pretty sure a punching bag won’t be useful anymore!” the younger flails his arms around and sighs.

Both look at each other for a while, Genji finally healed from his hand.

“Lúcio, I don’t keep-” the cyborg stops a moment to quickly reminisce and nods. “Yeah, I don’t keep secrets from you, it’s just that… you’re my little ray of light, Lúcio.” The ninja puts a hand over the musician’s shoulder and smiles. “Among all this war, all this mess… you keep yourself hyped, smiley and gentle. That is a rare quality not even I have, after going through all you’ve gone through…” Genji smiles and softly kisses Lúcio. “I wish I could be as strong as you.”

“You are already strong, ninja boy.” Lúcio chuckles and sighs. “Is just that… I worry for you, I want you to be happy and fine!”

“If you’re around, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Both chuckle and start walking to their quarters, Satya’s nowhere to be found.

First time showering together inside the shower, first time for Lúcio to rest his head over Genji’s chest, hearing his heart beat at a steady rhythm.

Everything’s silent, it’s only them and their respirations, their thoughts, their love.

“Genji?” Lúcio whispers half asleep.

“Hm?”

“Promise me that you won’t keep any secrets from me? Even if they’re nonsense? Please?” Genji chuckles and kisses the musician’s forehead.

“Promise.”


	8. On Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By his manager's request, Lúcio want to go on tour. Jack's not a fan of the idea... can't say the same about Genji.

One of Genji’s biggest dreams is to visit the beach for a whole month, staying there and just have a blast. He could’ve done it, but then the “accident” happened.

Then Blackwatch came and well… he had to let that dream die.

Then he went to Nepal, not much sea, sand or sun there, not that it mattered to him anymore.

And well… now he’s in Overwatch, missions all the time, things happening every five minutes on a very busy day. Sometimes they had nothing to do for weeks.

But he sometimes forgets that not everyone is devoted to Overwatch alone.

“What do you mean you need to leave?!” Morrison asks a bit angry. “You can’t!”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Lúcio answers shrinking a bit, Jack Morssion scares him a lot. “I just finished my next album and my manager wants a tour and-”

“You’re an Overwatch agent! You can’t make tours!” Morrison shouts while smashing his hand against his desk, making Lúcio yelp and jump in his place.

“Jack, calm down.” Ana sighs and smiles at the youngster. “Lúcio is not only an agent, he’s a celebrity, just like Hanna, he’s staying here because of Genji but his place is out there, with the world, his fans and his concerts.”

“But that means we’re one support down! Do you know what that means?! One less person when we’re already short in staff!” the man replies, glaring at the musician.

“Jack, stop it. Glaring won’t get you anywhere.” Ana scolds while hitting Jack with a file on the head. “You’re free to go, Lúcio, we will notify you if there are missions where you’re needed and of course, if you’re free and nearby, you can join them.” Lúcio’s eyes sparkle and smiles.

“But let me tell you, kid.” Jack grunts while slowly standing up. “If you leave the mission because _you needed to do something else_ I’m going to make sure this is the last tour you offer, understood?” Lúcio nods, shrinking again. “Get your stuff and get out.”

“Please, tell Genji to come in.”

“ **Genji?!** ” Morrison shouts surprised. “ **No! Absolutely-** ”

“Tell Genji that you may need a bodyguard, you’re free to go.” Ana commands and sighs. “Farewell, guys.” The next thing it can be heard around the base, is Genji cheering.


	9. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio's first concert gets moved a day before and for some reason he looks sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM HELLA BEHIND THIS EVENT!! QwQ I don't know if I'll follow the prompts anymore since I don't have anything planned for the 14 fics I got left to do D: but dw I'll finish this event EwE9 so buckle up!

“Who is that sexy ninja I see over there?!” Lúcio shouts at Genji who simply chuckles while blushing a bit.

“You sure are weird, Lúcio.” Genji says while holding hands with the younger man. “It’s not like we were confined within the Watchpoint.” Lúcio gasps a bit offended and playfully pushes Genji.

“Of course we were! We couldn’t go out if we were needed!” the Brazilian exclaims with an unfitting smile. “Now we are-”

“Going to stay inside an auditorium for hours and hours, me as your bodyguard and you, as always, being the soul of the party.” The ninja replies with a wink. “A sexy, brown, delicious soul of the party.”

“Oh, shut it, you!” Genji chuckles while skipping to get his suitcases. Lúcio went in first class since his company could afford it, plus, he’s Lúcio, activist for freedom and a DJ with great personality who can charm anyone in seconds! And Genji. Well. Lúcio’s company couldn’t afford two tickets in first class so he had to go in tourist class.

“So, our first concert is…” Genji asks while hugging his boyfriend by the waist.

“Is tomorrow, but we got some time for ourselves.” Lúcio whispers while rapidly groping Genji’s buttcheek, making the other one flinch and blush.

“Lúcio! Not here!” Genji says with a worried whisper.

“Sorry,” the other one chuckles. “I’ve been so excited of you finally coming to a concert of mine… I just… I think I lost track of everything.” Genji giggles and sighs.

“Capoeira boy, you’re the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.” The ninja says while nudging his boyfriend with love.

“Oh, shut up ninja boy, you’re the best boyfriend!” Lúcio chirps while signing some autographs. “ _Meu amor!_ This is going to be awesome! You, me and my fans! I couldn’t be happier!”

Genji chuckles and nods while grabbing his suitcase, double checking it’s his and not someone else’s.

Suddenly, Lúcio’s phone starts buzzing in his pocket, he takes it out and answers. He starts speaking in Portuguese. First, he’s cheerful as ever, Genji managing to understand greetings and jokes. Then, he becomes serious and starts asking a lot of questions. Finally, his look becomes stern and hangs up immediately.

“ _Koibito_?” Genji whispers while looking at the younger man, concern building up in his eyes. “Is everything al-”

“My first concert is going to be tonight.” The DJ answers while marching out of the airport. “We have only an hour or two to get a bath and then get to the hall.”

“But why are you so angry? I thought you loved-”

“I wanted to spend the night with you!” Lúcio says with a grunt. “I… I had something prepared and-”

“Don’t worry, your fans are first, let’s go.” Genji says with a smile and kisses the DJ’s forehead.

Most of their day went away with sound checks, choreography rehearsal and more, the day quickly drained its hours until finally, it was time for the concert.

“Don’t worry, Lúcio.” Ronaldo, his manager, tells the young DJ with a pat on the back. “Now, go get ‘em, tiger.”

Lúcio sighs and gives his best smile to him while nodding. He kisses Genji goodbye and his boyfriend takes him to the stage.

The moment he steps in, the crowd goes wild! Children, teenagers, even adults are cheering for his music.

“Hello there!” he shouts through the microphone installed in his music station, he receives even more cheering. “How are you, my beautiful people?!” More cheering, if possible. “As ya know, I’ve been working on this new album based on something that I’ve been living lately, me beautiful, beautiful boyfriend somewhere over there has been my muse these past days!” Everyone turns at the bodyguard posted at the entrance who is blushing madly due to the cheers and whistles. “I had a very special something for him, but since we’re already here I might as well show it! This is a song I made specially for him called _Ninja no Ai_!”

Genji jolts his head up and looks at Lúcio, but then a boom startle everyone, a lot of fireworks light the sky up with various tones of green.

“Happy early anniversary, _meu amor!_ ” Lúcio shouts, eyes sparkling and starts booming a melody with some Japanese tones and electronic synths. Little by little, Genji becomes even more flustered, his brain still processing what just happened.

That’s why Lúcio was so bummed down! He wanted this to be their anniversary celebration! He made a song form him! He hired pyrotechnicians to make the beautiful firework show! He is the luckiest ninja alive.


	10. A Calm Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a concert is normally a lazy morning.

As expected, the concert lasted a lot of hours. It finished until midnight or even a bit later. Despite that, they were feeling so pumped up, they decided to keep partying and celebrating their anniversary in the hotel room.

A bit of champagne, all-you-can-eat buffet, two young men in love. One thing led to another and they found themselves naked and sweaty against each other.

They finally got some sleep at 6 in the morning or so, tightly hugged to each other and smiling until they lost conscience due to tiredness.

Lúcio’s the first one to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes and checks his cellphone to get the hour, it’s almost noon. He yawns and slowly slides out of the bed, Genji’s facing the other way, which made it easier for him to be sneaky.

The DJ looks around for his suitcase, but it’s nowhere to be found, maybe in the living room? He quickly walks there, still naked, and sighs of relief when he sees his bright green suitcase. He’s about to open it but suddenly stops.

He looks at his clothes, all flashy, ready to be the center of attention, but he didn’t feel like going out, at least not until that night’s concert. He looks back at the room and smirks. He tiptoes back and slowly unzips Genji’s suitcase.

Grey sleeveless shirts, sweatpants, sandals, loose shirts. All of them either white, gray or a soft green. Perfect.

He takes the gray sleeveless shirt out with a pair of sweatpants and slips them on, walking to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

The view of the sea is beautiful, their hotel is near the beach shore, which means that they are just steps away from the beautiful waters of Rio. Children playing soccer, with a frisbee, burying themselves on the sand. This is the Rio he wants, a happy, peaceful place. Fortunately, little by little, other companies have been helping the country and Vishkar has slowly retreated, fortunately, Satya is with-

Fortunately, Satya is with them… something he never thought he’d catch himself… well… thinking.

“I am looking for a shirt and a pair of sweatpants…” his boyfriend mutters from behind, making him flinch. “Have you seen them?”

“You packed like ten.” The DJ answers with a chuckle. “Any specific one?”

“A grey shirt saying _Hanamura rocks!”_ the ninja answers while sliding his hands under the pair of pants while purring. “And a pair of sweatpants that make my crotch look awesome.”

“Hands off, Genji.” Lúcio says while blushing a bit. “I’m cooking.” The Dj feels the other’s manhood near his rear and chuckles. “You can barely stand for yourself and you want another go?”

“I can sleep while you ride me, can’t I?” Genji whispers while groping his boyfriend. “Please, Lúcio, one round.”

“Maybe later, this is already cooked.” The younger says while shaking the ninja away and puts two plates of scrambled eggs and sausages on the table.

“You look cute with my clothes on.” Genji whispers, eyes half-opened.

“And you look fine without them.” Lúcio laughs and takes off his shirt, it’s long enough to cover under the crotch area. “Come on, put this on.”

“And my pants?” the ninja pouts, making the other laugh more and go to the suitcase and tosses them over his head. “Thanks.” He answers without moving, still eating.

There are some hours left until the concert, and their plan is to cuddle and watch Netflix. It’s not everyday they have the opportunity to do so.


	11. Christmas Charity Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last concert before they leave!

While Christmas is known to have snow and stuff like that, in tropical places like Brazil is not like that. Christmas lands, ironically, on spring. So, you don’t see a jolly Santa Claus with lots of clothes on him, some draw or print a Santa on vacations and in red and white swimming trunks.

“You’re not getting a free day?” Genji asks surprised. “I thought that, since it’s Christmas-”

“That’s the reason.” Lúcio answers while putting on his “Santa’s Elf” outfit, a light sleeveless shirt, his pants and a Christmas hat. “A lot of people want to hear my music, so this charity concert will be to celebrate Christmas.”

“And New Year?” the ninja asks a bit worried. “What about New Year?”

“We’ll be going back before the 31st so don’t you worry, ninja boy.” Lúcio says with a smile and a soft punch in the arm. “Now, let’s go!”

“But you already used all your music for these past concerts!” Genji shouts worried while running after the DJ who’s skating away rapidly.

“I am using the new album plus my past songs! It’s gonna be a charity concert but we won’t charge entrance! The longer the people dance, the more money we will get!” the other one exclaims ecstatic. “And we’re doing it in the biggest avenue here in Rio! The Soccer Field!”

Lúcio cheer alongside Genji while still skating rapidly. Soundcheck is about to start!

The concert was a big success. People was in the playing field and on the benches, all of them dancing and celebrating. There were a lot of places where they could refresh and rehydrate themselves and a big timer was put to count the time and money.

“Genji!” Lúcio shouts a bit worried, it’s already 3 in the morning. “It’s really late! Are you-”

“I ain’t done yet!” the other one shouts pumped up at his maximum, for some weird reason he’s as hyped as he has been for the past 8 hours. “All this money is going for the implementation of new parks and public spaces!” the DJ looks at the people who are left in the field.

“Give them a break, Lúcio.” Genji responds, noticing the concern in his eyes. “There are very few people-”

“Yo! Guys! You’re up for some more?!” the lack of cheering was a bit heartbreaking for Lúcio but he just chuckled and nodded. “Alright! Well, let me tell you that we got some presents for you! Just thirty minutes more and we’re done!” a lot of people stayed for the music, but the moment they heard presents, their forces came back and some more started dancing again.

The presents were signed copies of Lúcio’s new album and t-shirts commemorating the charity concert.

These past weeks, the couple has been awake all night and sleeping all day, but it was the life Lúcio got for himself and if Genji wanted to marry-

Marry him? The ninja must be tired already. Him? Marrying?

Well…

Why not?


	12. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana comes back from a personal mission. Is there something to be worried about?

One of the bad things of trying to retake the Overwatch way of life was the active hours. After the couple came back from Rio, Lúcio a bit darker than before and Genji just a tad red, Morrison didn’t give them a break, since Ana was out for a personal mission, there was no one to balance the power Morrison had.

Mission, after mission, after mission. Sure, the couple stayed awake until 3 in the morning to stay in a concert, but they could sleep until noon to regain their energies. Now they couldn’t sleep even 5 minutes!

Not only that, but while they were in the hotel room, they could take all their clothes off and walk around naked without anyone troubling them.

But now, they can’t count all the times anyone has opened their door while they were distracted and naked. A bad combination, specially if they had an emergency mission.

Mercy, Lena, Brigitte, Winston and McCree learned how to knock too late.

Fortunately, Ana came back in time for New Year, she looked dirty, tired and happy.

“Alright everyone!” she claps her hands while addressing everyone present in the little meeting she did at the Watchpoint. “As you know, New Year is around the corner.” Everyone cheers, excited for news or announcements of vacation. “Unfortunately, we can’t rest, for Talon is not resting either, intel that Satya brought us points at Vishkar helping Talon and, if I remember correctly, there was a big charity concert in Brazil not so long ago, right?”

Lúcio and Genji go pale. If Vishkar has any plans to sabotage that, Overwatch would need to intervene and-

“I am afraid that information is wrong.” Satya adds a bit ashamed. “I was trying to tell you, but you were on a hurry, someone discovered I work for Overwatch, I had to flee and left the log incomplete.” Ana nods and chuckles.

“I missed a good, warm bath so much I dismissed anything I didn’t need, sorry about that Satya.” Ana sighs and looks at the DJ and the ninja. “Calm down, boys. We already sent some agents there. I want everyone to have some holiday, but not now. If Talon knew about Staya, then there’s a mole or-”

“Maybe Sombra hacked us.” McCree says with a sigh. “After all, she’s the world’s best, right?” Ana nods and sighs.

“Until Winston finished the system analysis, we won’t know, but even then. We need you here, we’ll held a little New Year’s party, but until then, all of you are still in service, so boys, please keep your pants on.” Everyone turns to Lúcio and Genji who simply blush and sigh while nodding.

The meeting was dismissed and little by little, everyone got out of the room. Only Ana, Genji, Lúcio and Hanzo remained.

“Ana,” Lúcio says before the captain could go out. “H-How many agents did you send over to Rio?” he’s playing with his fingernails and has a nervous smile.

“Calm down, habibi.” The older woman says with a reassuring smile. “Enough to control any kind of Talon’s act, the money you gathered will be put into good use, I promise you that.” Ana the glances at Genji and gives a playful smirk at the youngster. “So, you and Genji are already enjoying your views?” Lúcio slightly cocks his head, a bit confused. “Your _views_?” Ana asks again pointing down, making Lúcio blush instantly, snatching a whole-hearted laugh out of her. “It’s alright, but right now it’s not the moment, some emergency mission might come out and I don’t want you running and shooting things while naked, you might get hurt.”

“I promise you, Ana.” Genji intervenes, red as well. “That won’t happen… again.” He adds laughing nervously and Ana simply pats them on their shoulders.

“It’s alright boys, now go have some fun, I heard Morrison was especially mean with you two.” They nod and sigh. She smiles and walks out, leaving the other two laughing and joking. When Ana goes out, Hanzo stands up and huffs.

“Disgusting…” he spits while walking out.

“I didn’t hear us ask for your-”

“Don’t mind him, Lúcio.” Genji asks while sighing. “He’s… he’s just being himself.” The brothers look at each other and the cyborg sighs. “He still hasn’t accepted that we all change with time and that whatever our family taught us might not be true.” Hanzo grunts and turns away.

“How about a movie?” Lúcio asks after a while of silence.

“I’ll make the popcorn.” Genji says with a smile.

“Did I hear movie night?!” Hanna shouts from three halls away.

“Incredibly-”

“I’ll make some scones!” Lena shouts from another place of the base.

“I can make us some snacks!” Angela shouts from the kitchen.

Genji chuckles and sighs.

“See Lúcio? Even though one person doesn’t like us, it doesn’t mean everyone is with him.” The couple sighs and smile.

“How did Hanna hear us?” Lúcio asks a bit confused.

“I got ears everywhere!” she responds with a cheerful tone. “And Hammond was broadcasting the meeting for the agents out of here!”

The men chuckle and get out of the room, it was going to be nice to watch a movie after all the missions they’ve gone to.

But still, Lúcio feels nervous about Vishkar. Will they ever stop?

If they don’t, then he’ll have to be aggressive, and when he is aggressive, bad things happen for those against him and his team.


	13. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he wakes up, Genji finds a note from Lúcio.

The last mission was almost a disaster, thanks to Zennyatta all the agents survived Talon’s attack to the building places of the parks and public spaces. Junkrat and Roadhog tried to make the place explode and then Reaper tried to use his Death Blossom to kill everyone, but Reinhardt could stun him before that.

News traveled fast enough. One day after the meeting, just before dawn, Genji woke up in bed alone. Only a note was over the DJ’s night stand.

“ _Talon tried to attack Rio. Satya is either a liar or Talon is smart. Had to go. Join me if you wish, but I couldn’t wait for you to wake up. Sorry._ ”

Genji heart stops for a moment and runs to Ana’s room. Only three agents could be caught, but most likely, there were more. Catching them was too easy.

Shit is about to hit the fan.


	14. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji made a promise he cannot fulfill, not because he doesn't want to, but because it's the best for the team.

“What was he thinking?!” Morrison shouts while marching to the command center.

“In the inhabitants that were affected! Angela is already going there with a full group of medics, Lúcio and Zennyatta must be already helping them.” Ana answers while keeping the soldier’s pace.

“I need to join them!” Genji shouts exasperated. “I need to help!”

“Genji, we can’t let you.” Ana says with concern. “If Talon attacked here, they might attack somewhere else! Zennyatta is already coming back since our two supports are already busy in Brazil, but we cannot send anyone else.” Ana sighs and pats the cyborg’s shoulder. “Please, Genji. Understand that-”

“I do, don’t worry about me.” Genji answers slowing down his steps. “Please, excuse me.”

He slowly walks to his room, watching how everyone else is running around him. But he couldn’t care less.

_I promise I will be there for you whenever you need me._

That’s a promise he has been able to fulfill until now.

_Nothing will take us apart for too long, I promise._

But turns out that he won’t be able to do it this time.

_For you, I would move land and skies to get to you._

But Ana is right, if they need to attack he’s ten times more useful here than anywhere else. Still, he disappointed Lúcio and he will hear everything about it when the DJ comes back.

He just hopes he will forgive this…


	15. You're Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While news are talking about Lúcio, he's avoiding them all he can. He's not feeling like talking to them right now.

_“Attack on Brazil! Talon almost sabotages the Reconstruction Plans on Rio de Janeiro!”_

_“Overwatch is alive?! Ex-Overwatch agents have been seen fighting against various criminals!”_

_“Lúcio Correia dos Santos, DJ, Activist AND Overwatch agent?!”_

Newspapers all around the world have been speaking about the attack to Rio and how Vishkar might be partly responsible. Also, Overwatch was heroically incautious, giving them a nice image, plus, Reinhardt eccentric ways made him a likeable character, they now call him “The German Quixote”.

Lúcio on the other hand, has been avoiding the cameras since he’s son angry that he might say something he regrets and that’s for the best.

“What do you mean you can’t come?” he asks a bit angry.

“Ana and Morrison wouldn’t let me, Zennyatta won’t cover me if I run, plus is for the best, Lúcio. If I’m not here and I’m needed somewhere else… well… you know what could happen.” Genji answers while trying to pull back his tears. “I pro-” he bites his tongue and sighs. “I assure you, if this was a different situation I’d get over there faster than Lena, but we’re not alone in this…”

“Well, I do feel alone without you.” The DJ replies with a sigh.

“I do too… but you’re not really alone, everyone else is there with you and I’m sure that Reinhardt is always asking for advice on how to talk to camera.” Lúcio chuckles at the ninja’s statement and sighs.

“Actually, he does a really good job by himself, don’t worry.” Lúcio sighs and looks up. “There were so many injured people, Genji. So many…”

“Vishkar will pay for this, dearly, I promise you Lúcio, but don’t worry, Satya has been interrogated. Talon is smarter than we anticipated.” Both keep silence for a while and Lúcio starts to cry softly.

“I wish you were here.” He says while sobbing.

“I wish that too, don’t think otherwise.” The ninja answers while rubbing his eyes, tears menacing to fall any moment now. “I love you, never forget that, alright?”

“I love you too, see you soon, _Meu Amor_.”

“See you soon, _Boku no Hana._ ”


	16. Tensing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How easy is to piss off a ninja? Let Hanzo tell you.

“I can’t say if Vishkar is culprit for sure.” Lúcio says to the multitude that is gathered in the Football Field. “But it’s not a coincidence that one day, an agent of Overwatch brought to the base intel of them helping Talon and not a day passed, and this happened.” Journalists jolt down every single word while nodding. “I only have one message for Vishkar.” Lúcio straightens and inhales deeply, glaring at the camera. “This is the last straw, I demand the government of Brazil to expel Vishkar industries from this country. They’ve done enough damage.” And with that he leaves the podium, everyone starting to shout questions at him.

“He’s crazy.” Hanzo whispers with a stoic face, making Genji grunt and turn to him.

“What? Are you so trapped in the past that you still try to live to our clan’s teachings?” Genji asks disgusted. “抵抗は吸収されなければならない”

“Any resistance must be absorbed or destroyed, yes.” Hanzo answers with a grunt. “Wise teaching.”

“Well, then let me tell you something, Hanzo.” Genji turns around, glaring at his brother. “I’ve tried to be nice with you, I’ve opened up to you, but since you are resisting so much, I understand that you will never forgive me.”

“You were dead, Genji. I gave you a chance and-!”

“Shut it, Hanzo!” Genji shouts and stands up almost in a flash, alarming everyone in the room. “I wanted to give you a second chance! I know you didn’t want to kill me! The great and powerful Hanzo missed his mark?! Un-fucking-believable! You were ten times better than I with the sword and suddenly you missed my heart, my neck and other important parts?! I. Don’t. Think. So!”

“I-” Hanzo stutters tensing up.

“You want to live by the clan’s teachings?! Fine by me! Then let me warn you, Hanzo.” Genji rapidly takes out his sword and puts it near his brother’s neck. “I already tried to absorb you, teach you the way of inner peace and acceptance, the ways of forgiveness. But if you insist so much on resisting, then there’s option B, you say something else about Lúcio that is offensive in the slightest way and I. Will. Kill. You.” Ana runs into the room alarmed.

“What is going on here?!” she asks looking at the brothers.

“Just what used to be the Shimada way to talk, isn’t that right, Hanzo?” Genji growls at his brother who is eye-widened. “Just they way you’ve wanted this to be.” He sheathes his sword and walks away.

“Genji! You know it’s forbidden to use your weapons against-”

“Against my teammates, I know.” Genji answers with a dark tone. “But Hanzo is not part of any team,  as always, he is just a lone wolf.”


	17. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo still wonders what makes Lúcio so special for his brother. Zennyatta is happy to enlighten him.

Night skies on the Watchpoint are filled with stars, warm breeze and the soothing sound of the sea, a perfect place to meditate.

Specially, if your brother just threatened to take your life away.

“Ah! I see you’ve found Genji’s meditation spot.” Hanzo flinches and looks around, bow in hand, ready to shoot.

“Who’s there?!” he shouts, eyes well opened and alert.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Zennyatta answers while floating upstairs. “I just wanted to come and see you.”

“What do you want, Omnic?” Hanzo growls while sitting again.

“What Genji did wasn’t right, he will apologize to you in a week or so, or until he calms down.” The monk answers with a soothing tone. “I see that he scared you.”

“Scared me?!” Hanzo asks offended. “I don’t get scared! He didn’t-”

“It’s quite alright, Hanzo.” The other answers with a cheerful tone. “Fear, Sadness, Remorse, all of that comes with the pack of being human.” He sighs and turns to the archer. “Don’t you think?”

“A Shimada can’t feel that.” Hanzo answers rapidly. “None of that will help you on war and-”

“And in the end, you’re doing it for the well being of the clan.” Zennyatta finishes, startling Hanzo. “Yes, I know that phrase. Genji said it a million times.” The omnic sighs and shakes his head. “And a million times I answered this: And what about your wellbeing?”

“I am nothing but-”

“But the bow and arrow of the clan. Yes. He answered that too.” Zennyatta chuckles and looks up. “You’re like a pair of stars, belonging to the same constellation. You think you’re so different from each other, but in the end, you’re the same, for you come from the same group of people.”

“Genji never put attention on the classes.” Hanzo whispers.

“Oh, but he payed attention to you, Hanzo. He idolized you, to the point of becoming the boy he was to take attention off you.” The monk answers while setting himself down.

They spend some time in silence, until Hanzo grunts.

“What does he see in that DJ?” he asks exasperated. “He’s way younger! He’s so scruffy and lowborn!”

“You just said it, Hanzo.” Zennyatta answers with a chuckle and a nod. “Let me tell you a story.”

_When the recall was made, Genji was of the first people to arrive. The first mission was a recruiting one, he got me of course and we then went to Brazil, since we thought Lúcio would be a nice addition to the team._

_We found him, and I noticed Genji being weird around him since the first time they started interacting. Lúcio was so cheerful and excited around Genji, since he really liked Overwatch’s idea about the world needing more heroes._

_Genji then confessed to me that he saw a lot of his younger self in Lúcio. Upbeat, cheerful, a bit carefree. But Lúcio was better than that, or so, Genji said. The way Lúcio didn’t let bullies get to Brazil, the way he helped communities._

_Genji found the best version of himself in Lúcio._

_We stayed in Rio way longer than we even expected, since Genji had this crush on Lúcio, he didn’t want to leave. Unfortunately, Lúcio had to decline our offer of being an Overwatch agent, he’s a peace guy, sure he led a revolution, but all-in-all it was quite a peaceful one in comparison to others._

_But then, Vishkar attacked._

_It was in a soccer game, a lot of people reunited there, Lúcio among them. A bomb went off, the same type that they exploded some days ago._

_Everyone started running, Lúcio and Genji helped everyone get out of there, but the building collapsed before they could go out, they were checking every crook and cranny for people left behind._

_I do not know what happened. But Genji came out of the ruins with Lúcio on his back, I started healing him but all what Genji could repeat was “Stay with me”._

“Ambulances got to the scene rapidly and took Lúcio to the hospital immediately. I helped, of course. I activated Transcendence just in time and the boy activated his weapon to help people be haste.” Zennyatta sighs. “Genji stayed every single day at the hospital.”

Again, silence. Hanzo looking at the omnic and the omnic staring into the night sky.

“And you tell me this because…?”

“Well, I want to help you, Hanzo.” The omnic levitates again and floats to the stairs going down. “I want to help you understand why Genji loves Lúcio, why he’s so angry about not being able to go with him. It became clear to my pupil that his boyfriend would do **anything** to help people, to the point he forgets his wellbeing.” Zennyatta chuckles and sighs. “He doesn’t call that boy _my flower_ just because.”

“I see…” Hanzo sighs and nods. “I… Thanks, omnic.”

“You’re welcome, human.” The other one responds with a nod and levitates down the staircase, leaving Hanzo looking at the stars, wondering…

How would that feel? Loving someone like that?


	18. Mission: Sleepover (Failed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wants to make amends with Genji and Lúcio and asks Hanna for help.

“A sleepover?” Hanna asks confused. “Are you sure, Hanzo? I’m not sure Genji would come to-”

“I’m just asking you, Hanna. Will you help me or not?” the archer asks with his trademark serious look.

“I’m always up for a bit of bonding.” The gamer says with a smile. “We’ll have some dinner, play some games and then tell some stories! This should be fun… as long as you don’t screw it up.”

“Excuse me?!” Hanzo says offended. “I never-”

“In order to avoid arguing with you after such a nice tea, I will agree with you, this time.” Hanna says while standing up. “Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious.”

“…You’re welcome…” Hanzo sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. “Will you tell Genji? Or should I do it?”

“I’ll plan everything, alright? Take it easy.” The girl nods and walks out of the kitchen. “See you around!”

The day passes, nothing new. The patrol that went to Brazil is coming back tonight, so Genji is impatient. Finally, Vishkar was expelled and banned from Brazil and they also paid for all the damages to public and private property.

“Hanzo!” Hanna shouts while running at the archer. “He said yes! And if Lúcio’s not too tired, he’s coming too!” Hanzo sighs and nods. “This is your chance, Lena and Mei are coming too!”

“Thank you, Hanna.” Hanzo says with a nod and sighs. “Is everything ready?”

“I just got all the snacks, the beverages and some movies. This should be a breeze.”

“If I don’t screw up, right?” Hanzo asks a bit worried, making Hanna smirk and squint at him.

“Aw, the Shimada ass-hole is evolving?”

“…I surely hope so.” Hanzo answers with a sigh.

Night finally came, and with it, the ship that came from Brazil.

“ _Boku no hana!_ ” Genji shouts while running at Lúcio who’s already preparing himself ot be tackled to the floor.

“ _¡Meu amor!_ ” Lúcio shouts back with the little air he had left. “ _¡Meu amor! ¿Como Você está?_ ”

Everyone chuckles at the sight of both men in the floor saying nice, sweet words in their native languages while kissing each other.

“You look like children, come on! Up you go!” Reinhardt says with a laugh while taking both by the collar of their shirts and pulling them up, making them laugh more.

“I’m glad you’re such in a good mood.” Satya says with a smile, while walking to them. “Lúcio, Ana needs a mission report, she wants to see you immediately.”

“I’m going! Just let this giant go off me!” the boy shouts with a huge grin. The Crusader simply nods and put both on the floor. “See you tonight, _Meu Amor!_ ” and rapidly, he skates away.

“Anything planned?” Satya asks with a gentle smile at the younger Shimada.

“Just a sleepover, want to join us?” the ninja asks with a deep sigh.

“I’m not fond of social interaction, but I do hope you have a good time.” The woman sighs and looks over at Hanzo, who rapidly hides away. “Your reaction was exaggerated, on my point of view.”

“I’ve been thinking the same…” Genji sighs while looking at the same place Hanzo was. “I shouldn’t have done that, I think I was very stressed.”

“Is this a sign of co-dependency?” Satya asks worried, making Genji flinch. “Because if it is, I am afraid-”

“No! No, Satya, it’s not.” Genji answers rapidly. “I just… we… we went through another explosion together and he almost died trying to help others… I just…” Genji sighs and nods. “But I guess you’re right. Being away from him shouldn’t affect me that much, should it?”

“I guess not.” The woman answers with a nod. “But anyways, my work here is done. I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.”

“Thanks, Satya.” She nods and walks away.

Lúcio took a quick shower and put on something comfier for the night and went to the T.V. room, everyone’s already waiting for him.

“Hello, Lúcio.” Hanzo greets with a nod.

“Hello.” He answers with a smile and sits on the couch, beside Genji. “And hello, girls!” everyone greets him with a smile.

“I sure hope you’re okay.” Mei says a bit worried. “Are you sure nothing is hurting or anything?”

“I’m fine, thanks Mei.” The DJ answers with a smile.

“Well,” Hanna claps her hands, drawing everyone’s attention. “As the official organizer of this sleepover I want to thank Hanzo, our dear chairman for paying all drinks and food!” everyone gives a cheer, making the archer smile lightly and nod. “Now, let’s begin!”

Unfortunately, Lúcio wasn’t aware of how tired he was, and he fell asleep as soon as the first movie started, finally embraced by Genji.


	19. Hanzo's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's got a secret...

The next morning, Lúcio wakes up in his bed, the sun is high in the sky, which means is very well past-

“It’s High Noon somewhere in the world.” McCree shouts from the hallway startling the DJ who rapidly runs to see what’s happening. When the door slides open, he gasps.

Hanzo and McCree were making out in the hallway, McCree’s hand over Hanzos rear and the archer kissing the cowboy’s neck softly.

“Shut up, cowboy.” Hanzo growls while biting the cowboy’s neck and unbuckling his belt.

“Why? Are ya afraid I’m going to attract someone’s attention?” the other man says with a delighted smirk, his eyes closed in bliss. Lúcio simply slides the door, eye-widened and extremely confused.

“ _Que porra eu acabei de ver?_ ” he asks to himself while shaking a bit. “Hanzo? M-McCree?” he simply sighs and slightly slides the door to see if they were still there. Not a soul could be seen.

Is he imagining things already?

Suddenly. A moan is heard all around the hallway, Lúcio simply opens the door and skates full speed with Genji.

He skates to the roof of the building, hoping to find Genji there, and he did, with Zennyatta.

“Genji!” he shouts while almost tripping due to the staircases. The monk and the ninja flinch and turn to the boy. “Hanzo! McCree! Gay! Fuck!”

Both, teacher and student, look at each other confused.

“What did you say?” the ninja asks with a confused chuckle. “Is McCree having sex with Hanzo?”

“Yes! Bite! Neck!” Lúcio says while flailing his arms all around. “Unbuckle! Hanzo! Moan! _Que porra eu acabei de ver?!_ ” the DJ starts skating all around the roof. “I woke up! You-you weren’t there! Suddenly, McCree shouts _It’s High Noon somewhere in the world_! I run to see what the fuck is going on! A-And I open the door and there they are! Kissing and-and I-I’m pretty sure McCree’s hand was under Hanzo’s pants and f-f-fingering him and-!”

“Lúcio, please, calm down.” Zennyatta says while sending a harmony orb at the boy.

“Hanzo is gay! For McCree!” Lúcio shouts surprised and with a smile on his face. “I can’t believe it!”

“And did you have to shout it for the whole base to know?” Genji asks a bit confused.

“I-I didn’t… shout…” Lúcio slowly turns around. Lena, Brigitte, Ana, Morrison and Winston are looking at him in disbelief. “…Ahahahahaha! Gotcha!” Lúcio says finger gunning and laughing nervously.

“Turns out you do need a psychological test, _habibi_.” Ana says with a small chuckle. “You got us really good.” Everyone sighs and grunts, some even returning some money to each other.

“S-S-Sorry to bother you, uh… I’ll be… I’ll be composing something or… yeah! See ya!” Lúcio says while skating past everyone else and into the practice range.

The afternoon passed rapidly, Lúcio still doubting his own eyes. He’s been practicing new remixes to help others, one for more power, other for a heal like the one Ana gives with her nade… but nothing so far.

“Lúcio.” His blood chills when he hears the eldest Shimada’s voice, stern and cold. “Can we speak for a moment?”

“I didn’t see anything!” Lúcio says while jumping to his feet. “I promise!”

“Brigitte says otherwise.” The archer growls, his glare even scarier than before. “And Winston and Lena and Ana and Morrison say otherwise!”

“L-L-Listen i-i-if you like-”

“I’m not like you.” Hanzo growls. “This was the first and **only** time it happened, so you better mind your. Own. Damn. Business. Understood?” Lúcio nods, shrunk into a fearful kitty against a might and proud lion.

But things were weird ever since.

McCree and Hanzo spend a lot of time together ever since. Sometimes, he can see McCree brushing his fingers against Hanzo’s crotch or rear. While Hanzo simply blushed and kept doing whatever he was doing without even flinching.

Little events between those two like long hugs, pet names and such started to become even more common.

“Hanzo is gay, or at least bisexual.” Lúcio assures when he hears Hanzo moan in McCree’s room.

“Hanzo is gay or at least bisexual.” Genji confirms with a sigh. “But it’s not up to us to… to say it. Now, go to sleep.”

“With all the fun they’re having over there? I’m sorry, I can’t.” Lúcio chuckles and Genji sighs.

“Then what do you think we should do?” Genji asks with a smirk.

“Oh… I think I got an idea…”


	20. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio loses a bet, so he's the one in charge of providing a good midnight snack.

“And this one, was when I was a kid. I climbed a tree but didn’t notice that a cat was there.” The ninja says with a smirk, like it’s a scar of a very important battle he survived.

“Let me guess…” Lúcio says with a thoughtful tone. “Age… 6?”

“Seven, actually.” The ninja says with a chuckle, but then he looks around. “Do you hear that?”

“Huh? No, nothing-” Lúcio’s eyes widen and smirk. “Ohohoho! Oh… how long was…?”

“It’s been an hour and a half.” Genji says triumphantly. “Pay up!” Lúcio grunts and stands from the bed. “Just chocolate and cookies?”

“Yup.” Genji smirks while laying over the bed. “Now, go.”

“Screw you.” Lúcio answers with fake anger and walks out of the room.

He looks around, everyone seems to be sound asleep. So, he starts tiptoeing to the kitchen. Suddenly, McCree’s door slides open and a half naked Hanzo comes out of it.

“Having fun?” Lúcio asks with a playful smirk, forgetting for a second who he was talking to. He immediately regrets that decision.

Hanzo’s head jolts at him, daggers coming out of his eyes. Lúcio freezes in place and smirks awkwardly.

“I-I-I mean… good night.” Lúcio slowly walks to the kitchen. “I uh… fancy seeing you here, Hanzo. Night walking?” Hanzo straightens and clenches his fist, to the point it’s shaking. “Yup, I was just… is uh… Genji and I heard- I mean! We heard nothing we just…”

“I hate myself…” Hanzo whispers with disgust.

“Excuse me?”

“I. Hate. Myself.” He repeats trying to repress the tears. “I am disgusting…”

“Hanzo… it’s alright.” Lúcio slowly approaches the archer and puts a hand over his shoulder. “I… would you like some milk and cookies?”

The archer takes a deep breath and nods.

“I’d like that… very much.” The DJ nods and both walk slowly to the kitchen.

Hanzo slowly sits on a chair, shivers going up his spine.

“Feels weird, right?” the younger man asks with a small chuckle. “You still can feel it inside, can’t you?” Hanzo glares at him in response. “Oh, sorry… didn’t mean to- well… I’ll just shut up.”

Awkward silence.

Lúcio pours some milk on a pot and starts heating it. He looks around and spots a cabinet high and tries to reach it, but he couldn’t.

“Uhm… Hanzo? Could you-” but before he finished his request, the archer is already giving him a package of cookies. “Thanks.” Hanzo nods and sits down again. “Listen… I know that you might be confused and-”

“Do you promise me that I will be alright?” Hanzo interrupts still staring at the boy. “That one day I will just… stop feeling so much guilt?”

“Of course!” the boy says alarmed while pouring the milk in three cups. “You may need help there but I promise you, there’s nothing wrong on desiring another man and-”

“I’ve desired men before, Lúcio.” Hanzo says with a grunt. “I’ve been able to repress any desire since my childhood, I don’t desire McCree… it’s… it’s something else!” he growls and buries his face between his hands. “Whenever he’s near I feel… something! Whenever I smell his cologne and tobacco, or his sweat and tobacco, or I hear him calling me _pumpkin_ or…” He growls and almost slams a fist on the table, but he controls it. “Whenever he touches me… when I kiss him… I just become someone else… and it’s not just sex, I know it.”

“How so?” the boy asks while sitting down.

“We finished around an hour ago…” Hanzo admits while blushing brightly. “But we just… we started talking, hugging me… he fell asleep and confessed he had never felt so safe in his life.” Hanzo sighs and smiles warmly, truly, a rare sight.

“I think you actually like McCree, Hanzo.” The boy answers with a smile. “And I’m happy for you.” He take a cup and offers it to the archer by leaving it in front of him. “I promise you, McCree’s a good man, give him a chance.” he pats the archer in the back and takes both cups, one of them has a cookie pack over it. “Talk to Lena, Zennyatta or your brother, I’m sure they’ll be glad to give you some advice. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Lúcio.” Hanzo answers with nod. “And sorry…”

“No biggie.” He answers with a smile. “I’m sure-”

“Sorry for judging you, for saying such mean things about your relationship with my brother.” Hanzo smiles and sips his milk. “You truly are as amazing as he says.” Lúcio blushes and turns around.

“McCree and I talked once too, you know?” Hanzo looks at him, interested. “He said that under all your façade of stoicism and bitterness, lays a handsome and tortured man who, given the opportunity, becomes quite an awesome person. Wise, caring and lovely.” Hanzo tries to hide his blush by sipping his cup. “Goodnight, Hanzo.” Lúcio start leaving but suddenly turns around and tiptoes back. “My advice? Go back to McCree’s arms once you’re finished with the milk. I promise you, waking up at his side will be memorable.” He winks an eye to the startled archer and finally walks away.


	21. Mission: Sleepover 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio still owes Hanzo a sleepover. It'll be a nice moment to bond with his "secret boyfriend"

“I’m sorry for sleeping last time.” The DJ says while scratching the back of his head. “I was more tired than I expected.”

“Not a problem.” Hanzo answers while taking the plates filled with food to the table. “I should’ve foreseen that.”

“So? Are you eager on your first double date?” Lúcio asks with a wink.

“More like… terrified.” The archer answers with a shiver. “I can’t believe I’m doing this, I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!”

“You’ll see it’ll be fun! Come on, McCree must be ready by now.” Genji says eagerly. “Go get him, brother!” Hanzo sighs and slowly walks out of the TV room.

“I’m so proud of him.” Lúcio whispers with a big smile on his face. “He took his pretty time.”

“Not everyone is as open-minded as you, Lúcio.” The ninja answers while stuffing a mini corn-dog in his mouth.

“It’s been 3 months already, Genji. Everyone in the base knows by now.” The DJ sighs and shrugs. “He’s keeping a secret from himself alone!”

“And it’s none of our business whether he finds out or not. Understood?” Lúcio nods at the look of his boyfriend and smiles when he sees McCree in his pajamas. A fennel shirt and pajama pants.

“Howdy! Ya ready for some fun?” Genji chuckles and Lúcio smiles.

“Let’s go, the movie is already on.”


	22. Mission: Sleepover 2.0 (Failed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Shimadas are comparing bruises, their boyfriends talk of... saucier things.

“Our life as youngsters was very hard, there wasn’t a day we didn’t have a bruise on us.” Hanzo starts with a smile and sipping a bit of sake.

“Or a bruise over a scar.” Genji follows with a smirk. “Or vice versa.”

“I remember this time where we compared our bruises one day and how bad they looked.” Hanzo comments with pride. “I had a very big punch on my abdominal area.” He straightens up and signals at the area with pride.

“Yeah? Well, I literally got my ass kicked! I had a black bruise on it, so bad I couldn’t sit in a week!” Genji answers while looking at his brother defiantly.

“Well, I got a very bad scar over that bruise a week later!”

“The Bruise of the Cat happened a day after my ass kicking!” and so on, the competence for the most bruised body continued.

“Should we stop them, darlin’?” McCree asks while sipping his whiskey, a bit afraid of how cheerful they were about the whole topic.

“Hm? Oh no, that’s normal ninja talk. We must stop the on the kill count though.” Lúcio shivers a bit and chuckles with the cowboy.

“Alright then.” McCree sighs and smiles at the DJ. “Who are you feeling? I mean, after Rio I thought you’d be… ya know… a bit down?”

“I am sad of the people who got hurt, but thanks to Zennyatta no one died. Everyone was quick to act. I’m happy, as I said once, Vishkar is out of Brazil for good! And they actually paid all damages.” The DJ says with a smile while sipping a bit more of beer.

“Good ta know, partner.” He sighs and smiles sheepishly at Hanzo. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“I love his raven hair, true.”

“His pecs are so squishy!”

“His buns ain’t bad either.”

“Have ya seen his… arrow?”

“I’ve seen the katana only.”

Both men chuckle, while the other two glare at them, blushing.

“Got a name for it?” McCree asks with a smirk.

“He calls it _Ryu no Chikara_.” Lúcio answers, making Genji blush.

“Well, yours is a bit humbler, mine calls it _Hito to yoro… yorokobi no_ \- some shit.” McCree shrugs, Hanzo deep inhaling.

“Scepter giver of life?” Lúcio chuckles and smirks. “And how good is it?”

“Nah, he wouldn’t use it with me!” Suddenly, a sandal slaps McCree on the face, so hard, it makes him fall.

“Run for your life…” McCree whispers.

Lúcio didn’t need anything else.


	23. Mission: Sleepover 2.0 (Failed...?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty boys must be punished

The next morning, everyone found a mess in the TV room.

Shuriken all over the wall. Arrows all around. Food and drinks spilled all over.

And two bodies. Lúcio’s and McCree’s.

McCree’s ass is redder than Genji’s and both have something scribbled in Japanese.

“I can’t sit…” Lúcio whispers with a sheepish smile.

“Are ya kidding? I don’t feel anything at all!” McCree answers in bliss.

“Did you have any sleep?”

“None.”

“But damn was it worth it.”

“They look so cute when they’re angry, right?”

“Savages.”

“Beasts.”

“Mine has cyborg stamina and strength.”

Both men chuckle while Angela simply mutters to herself a remainder of why she became a doctor while applying a special cream on both asses.


	24. A Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chat between Genji and Lúcio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! D:

“Isn’t it beautiful out here?” Lúcio asks while enjoying the sun of the Watchpoint. “The sun, the breeze, the beautiful scenery?”

“Still nothing compared to Brazil.” Genji answers with a smile. After Talon’s attack to Rio, they stopped altogether, thing that all Overwatch agents felt grateful for.

“You know? The girls did a very good job… I can feel the sun’s heat on my skin. Is almost magical.” Lúcio looks at Genji and takes his hands with a smile.

“I already loved you, with or without armor.”

“I know, but let’s be real, now I can show off my abs!” Genji flexes and chuckles with his boyfriend. “I’m just so happy to be here with you.”

“Me too, Genji.” Lúcio says with a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Me too.”

“You know? I want to take you to Nepal! Sure you’d need a lot of layers of clothes, but trust me, the view there is just so… so beautiful!” Genji says with an excited tone. “The chants from the monks are so deep that they resound within your soul and watching the snow fall is just so peaceful… you don’t have an idea.”

“I’d like to go there one day.” Lúcio concedes with a smile. “But now, let us enjoy this weather.”

Both men put a bit more of sunscreen on and keeps tanning.


	25. Bathing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing is one of the most important parts of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I am up to date!!! QuQ I'm so happy!! Now... on with Kinktober ewe9

Showering rapidly for a mission is nothing compared to take an actual bath.

Watching Genji enjoy his baths is one of Lúcio’s favorite moments.

After ages without a skin to take care of, he’s very careful with it, to the point of almost being vanity.

The way the water slides over his body, how carefully he rubs the sponge against every part of his skin and when he needs help, the Brazilian is more than happy to help.

They’ve tried so many different shampoos and soaps, they could be called experts! Lucio is very fond of one called “Marine Breeze” since it does smells like sea and it reminds him of their time in Brazil.

Whenever Genji showers in it, Lúcio demands to sleep naked at his side, because that tour was the best of his career yet, and maybe not because of the sales, but because of the company.

Something he has learned with Genji is that everything you do, counts and it may be the last thing you do. So better make it count.

So they spend around 40 minutes on the bath. Now, I never said they bathed alone…


	26. Mission: Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio, McCree, Hanzo and Genji are ready for some real vacations after the incident in Brazil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?! A chapter on the date it's supposed to go? (I know I used the same day twice but hey! the 31st is free! XD)

“Music?” Genji asks with a pen on one hand and a paper in the other.

“Check!” Lúcio answers showing his music player.

“Charger for the music?”

“Check!”

“Snacks for the trip?”

“Got ‘em right here partner.” McCree answers showing two bags filled with bags of chips, cookies and candies.

“Non-alcoholic beverages for the trip?”

“Check.” Hanzo says with a small cooler on his hand filled with sodas, juices and water.

“Alcoholic beverages for our destination?”

“Here!” Hanzo and McCree say while pointing at a massive cooler filled with beer, sake, whiskey and more.

“Map?”

“Here.” Hanzo says while taking out his cellphone. “And here.” And he shows a paper map on his backpack.

“Sunscreen for the ones easily burned?” Genji looks at his backpack with two big bottles of said ointment. “Check.”

“Tents? Sleeping bags? Condoms? Lube?” McCree jokes making both Asians blush and Lúcio laugh.

“We like it all natural, don’t we, _meu amor_?” the DJ answers while nudging at Genji.

“Well, turns out that in the family, ain’t it? Hanzo?” both men laugh while being repeatedly hit by their boyfriends with a map and a checklist.

“All is set! Let’s go!” Genji shouts while getting into the pilot’s seat.

McCree and Lúcio cheer while Hanzo simply smirk and takes his seat aside the cowboy in the back after loading the car with everything they need.

“The Official Overwatch Yearly Boyfriend Road Trip (Name Pending) has officially begun!” Genji declares while igniting the car and riding away from the watchpoint.

Finally, some actual vacations…

Like and actual family…


	27. It Was Just a Little Dip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes McCree and Lúcio have good ideas. But, as any other human would do, they have very bad ones every once in a while...

“Uh… guys?” Genji says a bit hesitantly while looking at the two men on the water. “I don’t think-”

“Oh, come on guys!” Lúcio shouts with a smirk. “What? Are you afraid?”

The guys just got to a beautiful lake where McCree and Lúcio decided to do some skinny dipping and have some quality time underwater with their boyfriends, obviously the Shimadas aren’t too fond of the idea.

“I do want to have sex underwater with you, Jesse.” Hanzo says with a nod. “And do it outdoors, but this is a bit too much don’t you think? Someone could come and catch us!”

“That’s the thrill of this!” McCree shouts with a smile.

“Listen guys.” Genji says with a sigh. “I like the idea but… something is telling me that-”

“Hey, you!” someone shouts from afar, from a motorboat to be more precise. “This is private property! What are you-!” the man gasps when he gets close enough. “YOU WON’T DO ANY WEIRD SHIT IN HERE!”

Hanzo and Genji takes their boyfriends’ clothes while the other two run back to the car.

They get inside and Genji ignites the car just in time to avoid a bullet from a shotgun. The four of them are panting and shaking a little bit.

“Next time we say don’t do it, what will you do?!” Hanzo shouts at the two naked men on the back seat.

“We won’t do it.” They answer at the same time.

Hanzo nods while Genji chuckles as they drive away.


	28. Can You Imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio and Genji have a small talk about important things at midnight

It’s late at night, Hanzo and McCree are sound asleep and the only things they can hear are the forest’s sounds.

“ _Koibito…_ ” the ninja whispers while hugging his boyfriend.

“Yes?” the other one answers half asleep.

“I got something to ask you and… it’s been circling my head for a while now.” The ninja sighs and hugs Lúcio tighter.

“What is it?” the other one answers slowly waking up.

“…Will you marry me?” Lúcio instantly wakes up and rapidly turns around, eyes widened.

“What?!” Lúcio asks in a harsh whisper.

“I just… I love you so much and… I’m not saying we run away now and marry… just… I just want to know if you’d like to marry me.” The other answers a bit nervous, heart pounding a million times a minute. “I’ve been so happy ever since we’ve been dating, that I can’t imagine living in a world without you.” Lúcio blushes deeply and chuckles a bit.

“I-I-I mean… sure! Why not?” the DJ hugs Genji tighter. “I’d love to marry you, and maybe have a kid or two…”

“I’d like three.” The other one confesses with a hushed laugh. “Three children, two boys and a girl.”

“That girl will most likely be our doom, we’d spoil her too much.” Lúcio says with a wide smile.

“They’re gonna inherit the Shimada spirits.” The other continues with fascination. “It’s going to be a wild ride, can’t tell how many times Hanzo and I almost destroy the temple when we were young.”

“Not only that,” Lúcio follows while looking up to Genji. “they’re going to be so. Freaking. Active! I will make sure of that! Hockey, soccer, dancing, capoeira, no child of mine is going to be a lazy bum.”

“And I’ll teach them to meditate and channelize their emotions!” Genji says excited. “Zennyatta will be so delighted with them.”

“We’ll teach them Japanese and Portugese.”

“Martial arts and how to use bow and arrow!”

“They’ll become great people and will help the world!”

“And we’ll feel so fucking proud that when they become adults we will be able to die in peace!”

They’re chuckling and crying at the same time, Lúcio’s head buried between Genji’s pectorals.

“But we will be able to see them marrying.” Genji says with tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

“And we’ll see our children have grandchildren and we’ll surely spoil those little imps.” Lúcio answers with a nod.

They cry in silence when suddenly, someone starts sniffing.

“Darlin’?” McCree says with a broken voice. “I want children.”

“Absolutely no!” Hanzo shouts with an irritated tone. “Now go to sleep! All of you!”

“Can I be the uncle that will spoil them to death?!"

“McCree! GO. TO SLEEP!” Genji and Lúcio laugh wholeheartedly for a while.

They know right now would be a bit difficult to maintain a family…

But it’s still not out of the picture.


	29. A Cabin and a Pot of Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt has a cabin in the middle of the woods that the guys want to visit.

The road trip’s next stop is a cabin in the woods that belongs to Reinhardt. He said that it was a nice place to stay and just be isolated from everything.

They had to rent a sturdier car to get inside the woods and it was already late at night, so they got lost for like 10 minutes until they found some signs.

“This is so peaceful.” Lúcio whispers in awe. The cabin is surrounded by trees, a creek can be heard not to far away and the owls are hooting softly.

“Perfect for meditation.” Genji nods and takes the suitcases out of the car. “So, shall we?”

“We could’ve gone and get here earlier but no! **Someone** had to spend **hours** ordering on the dinner!” McCree says with a bitter tone.

“Well, excuse me if I don’t like eating too many calories!” Hanzo snarls at the cowboy.

“IT’S A-”

“Guys!” Lúcio says while putting himself between the two men. “Guys, chill. We’re here, it’s all that matters, no one is rushing us! We’ll stay here a whole week starting tomorrow.”

Both men sigh and nod at the younger one and silently walk inside the house.

Hanzo and McCree take a quick shower while Lúcio makes some hot chocolate and Genji a batch of cookies. Yes, Hanzo takes that long to shower.

“This is so…” McCree says while turning on the chimney. “I dunno…”

“Cozy?” Lúcio asks with a smile.

“Exactly, I dunno, after being an outlaw most of my life and a Blackwatch agent the rest of it… I never thought I’d be able to feel like this.” The cowboy sits on a two-place couch and smiles at the warm fireplace.

“Me neither.” Genji answers with a sigh. “Even though the Shimadas were rich, home never felt like that… just like a place we needed to stay in order to live.”

Lúcio, cuddled on Genji, sighs and sips his chocolate.

“Home is where the heart is, right?” the DJ asks with a smile.

“Then my home is with you, _koibito._ ” Genji answers giving a peck on his head.

“…How did you do it?” McCree asks after some seconds of staring at the fire.

“Hm?” Lúcio and Genji ask while eyeing the other man.

“I remember Genji being a sort of asshole back in Blackwatch, even after that, he was a cocky guy.” He sips his cup and munches a cookie. “And now… well…”

“He’s still cocky.” Lúcio answers with a shrug. “He’s still an asshole when his purpose is to harm, but he has grown in many ways.”

“Hanzo still needs to work on many things.” Genji follows with a nod.

“And even then, there are some things you’ll have to accept from him from time to time.” Lúcio connects with a smile.

“But in the end is worth it, eh?” McCree finishes with a smile.

“What’s worth it?” Hanzo asks with curiosity.

“Nothin’ darlin’.” McCree answers with a broad smile. “I got a seat reserved right here.” He pats the empty place at his side.

“Thanks…” the archer answers while receiving a cup of coffee from Lúcio. “Coffee?”

“I thought you wouldn’t want chocolate since it has a lot of sugar.” The DJ answers with a shrug, Hanzo simply sighs and smiles.

“Thanks, I’ll drink it, but you won’t be able to finish a whole pot of chocolate by yourselves.” The eldest Shimada says with a smirk, making Genji and McCree gasp offended.

“Is that a challenge?” both ask in unison.

“Maybe.” Hanzo smirks and sips his coffee.

Needless to say, Lúcio had to prepare another pot of chocolate and take out the Alka-Seltzer from the medicine bag.


	30. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys weren't counting that a certain someone was living in the cabin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's say this is an AU where technology and magic coexist. Yeah. That XD

Morning came rapidly after everyone went to sleep. It was a tranquil night filled with night sounds from the forest, some wolves included, but in the morning, the mystery faded, revealing a shiny, beautiful scene.

The sun filtering through the tree branches, the birds chirping and some little paws scratching the ceiling of the cabin.

“Good mornin’ Genji.” McCree greets with a nod at the ninja.

“Morning, Jesse.” The cyborg answers with a smile. “Is Hanzo already working out?”

“It’s yer brother, ain’t he?” the cowboy asks with a smile. “Should know it by now.”

“Alright, you could’ve said yes, you know?” Genji responds with a chuckle.

“Where’s our little DJ? Gave him a ride in yer stallion last night?” McCree asks with a smirk while sipping his coffee.

“Actually, we had a very calm night, thank you.” Genji sips his tea and chuckles. “You on the other hand…”

“Nah, Hanzo was still a bit mad at me, he didn’t want to ride the bull.” A wink from McCree makes Genji almost spit the tea out and boom a laugh.

“You’re impossible McCree!” Lúcio shouts from upstairs.

“And yer a lazy bum!” the cowboy responds with a chuckle. “Now, come on! Breakfast’s almost ready!”

McCree flips the pancakes and starts serving them on a plate, forming a tower.

“Those look so fluffy!” Lúcio exclaims in bliss.

“Yer gonna want some ham or bacon with ‘em?” McCree asks while serving more. “Fruit?”

“I’ll have mine with syrup and that’s it.” Genji says with a nod while serving himself more tea.

“I want bacon with them!” the youngest says with a cheerful tone. “Wild ride you guys had last night, eh?”

“Why do ya keep sayin’ I shackled with Hanzo last night?” McCree asks confused. “He and I just slept and-”

“ _Oh, entschuldige mich!_ ” a deep, invisible voice says a bit ashamed. “ _Ich war letzte Nacht unruhig und-_ ”

The guys ran away screaming in fear after setting the stove off, dragging an utterly confused Hanzo with them.

After they got to the town, someone explained them that it was possible that the cabin was haunted by some spirits, Reinhardt was the only one able to tame them, but other than just moving things out of place or making some weird sounds at night, they were harmless…

The fluffy pancakes were the only reason the went back. After that, they packed everything and rented an un-haunted cabin near the lake, just in case.


	31. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future looks bright for Genji and Lúcio

The new cabin had less charm than the one that was haunted, so they decided to go back and try to live with ghosts because, or so they said, living with ghosts was better than living with noisy neighbors.

“Ya know darlin’?” McCree asks to Lúcio. “I have a good feeling about this new year.”

“What do you mean?” the DJ asks confused while preparing some lunch.

“Well, I started the year with a new boyfriend, I went on a road trip to a bunch of beautiful places, almost got killed for skinny dipping…” he chuckles and sighs. “Haven’t done all of that until now.”

“Well, that’s a good thing to hear.” The younger says with a smile. “I have a good feeling too.”

“Planning on getting’ hitched anytime soon?” the cowboy asks while serving himself a glass of lemonade. “After all, that last conversation went on the right direction didn’t it?”

“I dunno yet, maybe not now, but… I’ll start saving for the ring.” He answers with a sheepish smile.

“But what if he refuses?” Hanzo asks to his brother while drying the sweat off his body. “He’s a kid!”

“He’s not a kid, and he won’t refuse.” Genji answers while cooling down near the lake. “I know he loves me and… and better late than never right?”

“Can I be your best man?” McCree asks with a certain glint in his eyes. “I promise to make the best bachelor party ever!”

“Thanks McCree… but in a way…” Lúcio smiles warmly and chuckles.

“I just think that marriage at this point is just a formality, you know?” Genji says while looking at the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun in his face. “In a way…”

“We’re already married.” Both say at unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINISHED! OMG! I can't- I don't- I QuQ I'm just so freaking excited!! I finished this little challenge alongside other two so... I consider it a very big victory OuO9 so yeah! I'll be posting some more works here, a bit more developed and with a bit more plot :3 stayed tuned! :D


End file.
